Taste like a cake?
by choki-choki
Summary: NSFW, PWP. TaeNy-Girl's Generation.


**A/N: I write this special for POC readers! But it didn't have any connection with POC.**

**WARNING! mature content. NSFW! Read at your own risk!**

_(Disclaimer: characters are not mine)_

* * *

**Taste like a cake?**

"Tiffany, I brought something for you." said Taeyeon happily as she spotted the younger girl in the kitchen.

"What is it?" asked Tiffany not so excited. She was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Here, take a look." Taeyeon gave a small pink box to Tiffany. The younger girl opened it and saw a cute cake inside.

"Oh, a cake?"

"Yup, I bake this specially for you."

"Really? You didn't just buy it from your shop?"

"Mou Tiffany. I really made it for you. I want you to be the first one who tastes it."

Tiffany took a fork and cut the small part of the cake before chunk it into her mouth. She was surprise at how good the cake was.

"Ehm... Taeyeon, it tastes great! I really like this!" commented Tiffany as she took another piece into her mouth.

Taeyeon smiled, satisfied with her effort and felt proud of herself. She felt happy seeing the other girl happy.

"Tiffany, there was some cream on your cheek."

"Hm. Where?" The girl wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, "Did I get it?"

"Here," Taeyeon leaned forward and wiped Tiffany's cheek with her thumb. She licked her thumb afterwards.

"Hm... You taste as sweet too."

Taeyeon random comment and action surprised the other girl, "Taeyeon what are you—"

Before Tiffany could finish her sentence her mouth was silenced with a pair of lips.

"Tae—" Tiffany was shock and tried to struggle but Taeyeon was faster and gripped her hands, pinned her to the kitchen table. The kiss had become rougher as Taeyeon started to bite her lips gently wanting to enter her mouth.

After a few of futile attempts to break free, Tiffany gave up and let Taeyeon had her way. She opened her mouth a little and let the other girl's tongue slide into her mouth.

Taeyeon smiled between the kisses as she knew the girl had surrendered to her.

"Hm, you taste sweet... Like my cake." She prodded her tongue further into Tiffany's mouth savoring the girl's sweet taste while clashing with another pink muscle. She pulled the other's girls hair to bring her closer.

Tiffany who was a bit scared at first, finally had the courage to return the kiss with the same passion and intensity. The two pink muscle glide and clash against each other savoring and exploring each other's mouth and taste

Satisfied with exploring, Taeyeon left the girl's mouth and trailed kisses downward to the girl's neck and collarbone. She bit the exposed skin hard and causing the other girl to gasp and arched her body forward.

Tiffany tilted her neck sideways, giving the blonde more access to the area.

Taeyeon do this a few times to the flesh around the girl's neck and left a couple of red marks there. While busy with her mouth, Taeyeon's hands moved under the girl's shirt, start by caressing the girl's flat stomach before moving upwards to the bra-cladded chest. She then swiftly moved her hand to Tiffany's back and unclasped the hook of the bra. Her other hand straightway cupped the gentle swelling.

Once the blonde's hands touched her mounds, Tiffany arched her body to get Taeyeon's hand in full contact with her breast. Taeyeon smiled to what the girl's want and start massaging the mound gently to get more reaction from the girl below her. Her wish came true when she heard the girl was moaning and groaning with her action. Taeyeon started to play with the perked nipple, flicked it untill it's harden to her touch.

Tiffany moans became louder. She couldn't control herself anymore and start tugging onto Taeyeon's shirt as well, wanting some skin to skin contact. She could also feel her lower region was heating and throbbing.

Taeyeon understood what Tiffany want and remove her shirt and bra. She then removed Tiffany's shirt and bra as well leaving both of them topless. She let her body fall onto the other girl. Their nipples and breasts touched each other, their lips locked again in passionate manner.

"Oh tae…" Tiffany moaned.

Taeyeon began to slide her hands into Tiffany's short and found its way into the girl's panties. She rubbed her finger on the girl's clit and played with Tiffany's wetness. She smirked in satisfaction as she knew the girl's are ready enough to be entered.

Tiffany mind was having overload as she could feel something wants to explode from her lower region. She could feel Taeyeon's hand rubbing her clit and it drives her crazy.

"Oh, tae please... Uh stop uh..."

Taeyeon heard Tiffany's plea and suddenly stop rubbing the clits, "You want me to go on or you want me to stop?"

Tiffany's mind was too clouded to process what Taeyeon had asked her. All she wants was Taeyeon to continue making her feel good and don't stop until she get what she wants.

"Ugh Kim Taeyeon! Just do it ok!" said Tiffany almost impatient.

Taeyeon smiled mischievously, "What if I say I didn't want to continue?" said Taeyeon as she removed herself from the girl.

"Kim Taeyeon you better continues what you start!" Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's back to her lap and rubbed their skin together. Taeyeon still didn't respond like what she wanted. Craving for some contact, Tiffany took off her own shorts and panties. She took Taeyeon's hand and brought it to her center and rubbed them around the area. "Ugh!"

Taeyeon's smile looking at Tiffany's reaction. She began to stroke the girl's clit. Looking the younger girl was just over the edge she inserted her finger in. "You are so wet, you are so tight. I wonder when is the last time you had sex."

Taeyeon thrusted her finger faster, keeping up her pace together with Tiffany's hips which moving uncontrollably.

"Scream my name, Tiffany."

"Ugh! No!"

"Really? Let see how long you can last."

Taeyeon purposely avoiding the gir'ls g-spot. She didn't move following what the girl's wanted. She brought plaesure to the girl but slow down just before the girl can come.

"Ugh. Tae..."

"Scream my name!"

Tiffany felt like her body wanted to explode. She almost gone crazy due to Taeyeon's action.

Within a minute Tiffany had screamed Taeyeon's name as she achieved her orgasm.

Taeyeon waited for a while before removing her hand gently. Looking at the girl who was still catching her breath, she went down lower to Tiffany's core and licked all the overflowing juices.

The core was still sensitive. Tiffany couldn't help but react to Taeyeon's vigorous tongue which became more active as she moaned. She spread her hips wider and within a minute, Tiffany had her second orgasm.

Taeyeon moved up to face Tiffany who was panting out of breath.

She kissed the girl's passionately and let the girl taste her own juice.

"How you found your taste? It's sweet right?"

"When I get my energy back, you are dead Kim Taeyeon. You are dead!"

"Owwww... I'm already dying from your overflowing juice, Tiffany." stated Taeyeon as she licked her lips and all her fingers.

"Ugh my back is gonna hurt after this," growled Tiffany. "You, get up."

Taeyeon got down from the table and helped Tiffany to get up.

Tiffany picked up her scattered cloth and grabbed Taeyeon's hands.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"To my room. Which will be more comfortable."

"Oh Fany, I don't know you are so insatiable!"

"No, it's you turn you silly!"

"What? I don't need you to—"

This time, Tiffany was the one shut up Taeyeon's lips. She pushed the blonde roughly to the bed. She unbuttoned Taeyeon's jeans and pulled it off the girl's together with her panties. She straddled the other girl on her waist and pinned her shoulders.

"Now it's your turn. You are so wet down there and yet you still didn't want my help?" asked Tiffany as she glanced to the glisten liquid between the blonde' thighs.

Taeyeon's face turned red.

Tiffany inserted one finger into Taeyeon's core, earning a yelp from the other girl.

"You still didn't want this?" asked Tiffany as she put another finger inside.

"Ugh!"

Tiffany began to thrust her finger inside out slowly while looking at Taeyeon's reaction. "Tae what do you want me to do down here?" Tiffany asked and stopped moving.

Taeyeon knew Tiffany wanted to have revenge on her after what she did to her just now. She didn't want to lose to the girl but she really wanted the girl to continue giving her pleasure as well.

"If you didn't tell me, how can help you, Tae?" Tiffany teased her clit this time.

"I know I never do this but I am a fast learner. I can do what you just did to me."

Taeyeon restrained herself from moaning by biting her lips hard like it would bleed.

"Ugh!"

"Still stubborn, really Taeyeon?" Tiffany lowers down her mouth the girl's core and gave a big lick to the girl's center. And that lick was brining the end to Taeyeon's restrain as she moaned out loud.

Tiffany smiled and lowered herself again and gave another big lick teasing the girl's clit with her tongue along the way.

"Ugh fuck tiff fuck!"

"Fuck what?"

"Fuck em, just fuck me!" Taeyeon yelled impatient wanting to feel the girls tongue on her again.

"Tell me what to do." asked Tiffany as she let warm breath on Taeyeon's center.

Taeyeon patient was at the edge. She pulled Tiffany's hair and buckled her hips forward, rubbing the girl's face on her core.

"Make me cum with your tongue!"

Tiffany smirked and let her tongue out, teasing the core with the tip of her tongue.

"I didn't hear the magic word."

"What word? Oh fuck Tiff fuck!" Taeyeon moan in frustruation and pulled the girl's hair stronger. Her hips moving by itself against Tiffany's tongue. Her mind couldn't process what the magic word the girl was talking about.

"The word that started with 'p'?"

"Oh fuck me, Tiff PLEASE fuck me!" Taeyeon growled. She didn't care anymore and begged Tiffany for release. She was so wet that her juice didn't stop producing.

Tiffany finally followed the girl's wishes and licked the girl's core fast and hard. She prodded her tongue inside out of, licking and sucking at the girl's centre.

Taeyeon came after that and screamed her name.

Hearing Taeyeon's moan plus looking at the girl's swollen clit really turning her on. Tiffany climbed over to the girl's hips. She positioned them so their clits were touching each other. Get what she wanted; Tiffany began to rub them together harder and faster until they both came again.

Too tired to hold herself longer, Tiffany let herself fall above Taeyeon who was also still catching her breath.

"That was… wow… Fany-ah. I never... came so hard... like this."

"Me… neither…"

Tiffany pulled the cover over their nude sweaty bodies and laid her head on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"You want to sleep?"

"Yup. Too tired. Can't move a finger."

"But we haven't try other style..." Taeyeon whined.

"Don't worry, we still got time tomorrow morning. Just sleep."

"Ok."

"And stop squeezing my butt!"

"Fine..."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: See! Its just a typical scene. Its short. and I'm too lazy to edit some more. Sorry if you are not familiar with the format. I can't make the space wider.  
**

**Please drop a comment in the box below. No need to sign-up or login. Just write your id name as in AFF so I can recognize you.**

**Geez I just wanna hide right now. So, embarrassing! **

_3/1/2013-2pm_


End file.
